The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a process before preheating a combustive gas by means of combustion gases before its mixing with a combustible gas in a burner.
The invention is also directed to a preheating device associated with a burner for carrying out the said process.
There have already been proposed a certain number of technical solutions for recovering the heat of the combustion products issuing for example from a thermal container or space, for the purpose of heating the combustive gas before its mixing with the combustible gas flowing in the burner associated with the said thermal space.
As can be readily understood, such a heating of the combustive gas by means of the combustion products allows improving the efficiency of the process.
Among the solutions proposed hitherto, mention may be made of the so-called "self-recovering" burners, which use the heat of the combustion products to heat the combustive air at the location of the burner itself, before it is mixed with the combustible gas.
However, a burner of this kind suffers from a certain number of drawbacks, among which must be mentioned the diversion of part of the combustion gases which results in limiting the convective exchanges, the temperature limitations in use, and the high cost.